Team Rivper
' Team Rivper' was once, considered the first protective association of Mathtropolis, which cured the sick population of fatal and incurable diseases. However, this present a couple of problems for Team Villalba, making both rivals and Team Rivper himself, moved their barracks to Switzerland. Name's origin His name is a combination of Riv'as'' or ''Riv'era and Per'ales'' or ''Per'a'' (''pear). Members Here we have the members of this team: Leaders They have 3 leaders (2 leaders and an ex-leader), somewhat higher than the number of leaders of Team Villalba, with only 2 , instead, they have 3. *Doctor Jesus (International Doctor who, thanks to his treatments, was able to cure countless victims of cancer and other incurable diseases He is the young brother of Fireman Jose) *Valerie (The Laverre City's gym leader, turns out to be Doctor Jesus's girlfriend, likes Fairy-type Pokémon and lives in Johto with his sisters Jasmine and Clair) *Fireman Jose (An international Fireman who put out millions of forest fires and rescued people from damaged elevators and burned houses, put out the recent Amazon fire in 2019. He is the old brother of Doctor Jesus) Executives So far they have only 3 executives and we will mention them here: *Gravity Beetle (A Maverick beetle invented in Japan by Dr. Doppler in a Japanese crisis during 1990, at that time, he stole a plane from an airport in Tokyo and modified it, thought that the inhabitants of Japan at that time had to migrate to another a better country and for that a passenger plane would be necessary. In the last decades, I help countries in a difficult situation like Venezuela, that now the prices of things are very expensive because of the government and increase in price every day in the country , which caused millions of Venezuelans to migrate to a better country with their help, then helped the Middle East by war, Africa by its economic crisis and the United States by Donald Trump, among other countries and places at war and in crisis. He used to be a Maverick Hunter when his brother Boomer Kuwanger was alive. This took revenge against X for killing his brother, Boomer Kuwanger, but this one was resurrected so that it didn't happen) *Boomer Kuwanger (renamed Boomerang Kuwanger for the Maverick Hunter X game, is a Maverick based on a stag beetle ("kuwagata" in Japanese) and the brother of Gravity Beetle, who died after the events of Mega Man X. After his death, Gravity Beetle joined the Dr. Doppler's forces for revenge. He was then resurrected by Doctor Jesus with the help of Metal Shark Player so that Gravity Beetle and X do not fight for revenge) *Metal Shark Player (The best Maverick in terms of attacks is a Maverick hammerhead shark, he can resurrect all the Mavericks if they died using their DNA. His name and the Spike Rosered's original English name (Axle the Red) are considered the only Mavericks with 3-word names) *Tornado Tonion (A Maverick that according to some is based on an onion, which will make you cry if you smell it. Tornado Tonion was put in a Radio Tower to catch tornadoes near the city to alert the inhabitants of the city) Admins *Slash Beast (It is not a Maverick beast itself, but a Maverick lion that protected the Repliforce supply train, but was later stolen by Team Rivper, designed to protect the transportation of supplies to a country. He was to blame for a problem that caused Team Villalba, it was seen that he is in love with Ingrid (the second leader of Team Villalba), but as it was possible that Ingrid is a giraffe and Slash Beast is a robot, until Police Jesus opened it and gave himself he tells that he had a boy named Adam Lyon (the only human student of Charles Darwin Middle School) inside the body of Slash Beast, who handled and controlled Slash Beast, then removed him from Slash Beast and was eliminated for falling in love and taking his girlfriend off Police Jesus with a single shot Ground Hunter from Jet Stingray, in the end his soul got inside Slash Beast, where he would start a new life like Maverick. He is the favorite Maverick of Doctor Jesus) *Neon Tiger (Created by Dr. Doppler with PETA , which protects animals from animal abuse, is a Maverick Tiger that protects wildlife, designed so that no one tries to steal or harm wildlife. Once protected Charles Darwin Middle School, so no one would try to steal or harm the animal school, but he was fired by his boss because his boss thought that demolishing the school with him would ruin his plan to destroy the school to create a hunger street there, then of that Sting Chameleon joined to protect the school from being demolished, so now no one would try to steal or harm the animal school, Doctor Jesus with his wrecking ball crane tried to destroy the school, Sting Chameleon completely disarmed the crane so it didn't work and thus saving the school from total destruction, Doctor Jesus gave up on this and went to Asuncion Island with all his team. He is the favorite Maverick of Valerie) *Split Mushroom (A mushroom Maverick created by Bowser that could guarantee a possible solution to kidnap Princess Peach, which as we all know, Mario has saved her in all Super Mario Bros. games. Able to clone and fire-resistant, he is weak for electricity. I work once in a Bio Laboratory, but when the laboratory dropped, it was removed and eliminated, then it was resurrected by Sigma) *Burn Dinorex (This is the only dinosaur on the face of the earth! It is a Maverick Tyrannosaurus, survivor of the Third World War during the 22nd century, was stationed in a volcano in northeast Africa, which is an illegal warehouse in where Repliforce's weapons are hidden. He is the favorite Maverick of Fireman Jose) *Dark Necrobat (A Maverick vampire bat, which is supposed to have been seen in a Planetarium in northwest Sudan, there's nothing more to say about this Maverick, so let's go to the next Maverick!) *Overdrive Ostrich (Considered the fastest Ostrich in the world, fastest what Sonic, which is why he likes to run so fast in the desert and even exceeding the speed of a wasp, a cheetah and a racing car, it's an ostrich Maverick!) *Avalanche Yeti (a Maverick based on the Yeti, a mythological creature of Tibetan mythology, he is a 100% real non-fake Yeti and protects the Team Rivper's Cold Storage, where organs and corpses are kept at low temperatures; It is weak for the high voltage and electricity-based weapons, so it is weak to the Gigabolt Man-O-War's special weapon, the Thunder Dancer. What is speculated to be a walking refrigerator, because the refrigerators are damaged if they suffer high voltage , like any electronic device) *Wire Sponge (This is not a Maverick based on a sea sponge, which is an animal. It is rather a Maverick based on a vine plant that produces a cucumber that dries to use as a cleaning sponge, the Luffa. Sighted in a Weather Control Center, where the weather changes to sunny and rainy at the same time; I don't know why they named it sponge outside of Japan? If that is an animal, its Japanese name (Wire Hetimarl) is logical for the species in which is based) Common Membership *Mario (Everyone's favorite red-communist plumber, Mario! He joined Team Rivper to help save Princess Peach) *Marcus Holloway (Another hacker who was born in Los Angeles in 1992 and went to San Francisco in 2016. Now instead of a security camera, there are drones flying through the skies of San Francisco! So thanks to the drones, there is no need to hack security cameras to spot villains and that! Drones can be moved anywhere) *Wheel Gator (A Maverick alligator that was part of the 6th Naval Unit of the Maverick Hunters next to Bubble Crab, but how they fought, since as we know Wheel Gator is vulnerable to Bubble Crab's Bubble Splash, although Bubble Crab is weak for the Wheel Gator's Spin Wheel, as it is the weakness of Bubble Crab; after retiring from the Maverick Hunters, he joined Team Rivper, accused of protecting and maintaining his Dinosaur Tank) *Gigabolt Man-O-War (A Maverick... based on a jellyfish or a Portuguese Man-O-War? Your name and your species seems confusing to me that I confuse it with the jellyfish, right?; He supplies the energy of the Megalopolis located on an artificial island in southwestern Australia) *Launch Octopus (He was a Maverick Hunter from the 6th Naval Unit, but he retired for unknown reasons, as did Spark Mandrill and Sting Chameleon the same. He is the brother of Volt Kraken; seeing the use of his tentacles, it was thought that they would be used for multiple tasks) *Volt Kraken (A Maverick based on the legendary giant squid "the Kraken", its size should be larger to be a Kraken. He is the brother of Launch Octopus, who had misnamed him as "Octopardo", removed from the Maverick Hunters as well like his brother Launch Octopus. He went to an electric power facility located in the Korean Strait; In the original NTSC release, many believe it is based on a squid, but in the original Japanese release, many believe it is based on the legendary sea monster Kraken, forming the 5 Mavericks based on mythological creatures) *Mega Man X (The Successor of Mega Man! He became a Maverick Hunter in 2013, along with his partner Zero. X is a beginner hunter, while Zero is an advanced hunter) *Zero (The Successor of Bass! Something original that X, He became a Maverick Hunter in 2013, along with his partner X. Zero is a advanced hunter, while X is an beginner hunter. So he hunted with X to Mavericks as Tornado Tonion, Dark Necrobat, Slash Beast, Neon Tiger, Burn Dinorex, Split Mushroom, Overdrive Ostrich, Gravity Beetle, Metal Shark Player, Wheel Gator, Gigabolt Man-O-War, Volt Kraken, Launch Octopus, Avalanche Yeti, Boomer Kuwanger and Wire Sponge, as well as Axl with Vile) *Alia (The Doctor Jesus's assistant, competitor of Signas, the Police Jesus's assistant. He supposedly guides X and Zero to help them in their missions, just as Signas guides Axl and Vile to help them in their missions) *Bub (As there have been theories that Bub and Bob were cloned and turned into humans, thus Bobby and Bubby were born) *Bob (As there have been theories that Bob and Bub were cloned and turned into humans, thus Bubby and Bobby were born) *Sonic the Hedgehog (The SEGA mascot, that from 1991 to 2001, its games were exclusive to SEGA consoles, until SEGA already declared that they would no longer make their own consoles, but would still make good quality video games. It was the fastest in the world until Overdrive Ostrich beat him in speed, running at the speed of sound. He is the Team Manager) *Douglas (I already knew you were in Team Rivper! Keeping the Team Rivper's Mavericks / Reploids? Maybe !; you are also in Team Villalba) *Duo (After Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass joined Team Villalba. Doctor Jesus took this extraterrestrial police robot to play as a playable character for Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, that Mega Man's fighting arcade game) Trivia *Although Team Rivper and Team Villalba are completely different teams, Douglas is the only Team Rivper member that are on Team Villalba at once Category:Team Rivper